Just Leave Me Alone
by TheBlueOwler
Summary: Stacie and Donald loved each other, so why did he cheat, even after all they'd been through.


Just Leave Me Alone

A/N:First Story Guys! Hope you Love it because I love it and I love Stonald!

* * *

"Just leave me alone, Donald. Please." I whispered. "Stacie I didn't-"he said, but I cut him off by running away. _A slut? That was what he thought of me? All this time he was cheating on me with a blonde cheerleader?_ I wiped my face as I took refuge in a blanket with a bowl of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream in my room. My phone buzzed on my table. I shifted over on my side turning off the depressing song I was listening to, as I walked over and opened my phone. 'DONALD' I pressed into the password. I needed to change it, or maybe I'd just keep it in reminder of my failures. I scrolled through my notifications pressing on my Messages.

Messages

Hey! There's another Riff Off tonight in the pool. You coming?- **Becca**

There's a Riff Off at the pool tonight and don't you dare miss it. It is a chance to redeem ourselves in front of those douche bags- **Aubrey**

I groaned inwardly. I knew the Treblemakers would be there. I dragged myself out of my tearstained clothes and had a hot shower, and changed back into shorts and a crop top. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and stepped out into the cold winter night. By the time I had got there, the Bellas had already formed. I smiled at the girls, even though it was pretty obvious I had been crying. After a while, Chloe dragged me by my arm and took me to a corner. "What's wrong" she said. "Nothing."I stated. She let go of my arm and stared at me. "I'll be watching you" she said, calmly walking back to the Bellas. I brushed off my shoulder. "Aca-people! Gather around. Gather around. Let's start this thing! But there's a twist! There's a twist! One person from each group has to go against the other!" Justin yelled. "Let's see…..Stacie from the Barden Bellas, and from the Treblemakers…let's see...Donald! Song choice is yours and I will be changing the people! Now let's start this Thing!" My breath hitched. Against Donald? God was not on my side today. Donald cheated on me and left me hanging there like I don't even know and it hurts horribly and I- I can't think about this now. I need to win.

"You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry.  
Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye.  
Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart

You're so London your own style, your own style  
And together we're so good so girl why  
Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart

Did I do something stupid, yeah, girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way to get you to want me like before

'Cause no one ever looks so good in a dress  
And it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right  
Now all my friends say it's not really worth it  
But even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,  
Baby even if I wanted to  
Nobody compares to you" He sang.

I breathed in. Lies lies lies.

"I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done" I sang.

He lifted his shoulders back.

"So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you  
I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you" he sang.

"(Hey!) Did you have to do this?  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe  
I rubbed it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

'Cause baby now we got bad blood.  
You know it used to be mad love.  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood" I sang

"Cecilia, you're breaking my heart.  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh" he sang

"You choke my throat.  
With words of wonder.  
You make it hard to breathe.  
Your love's so cold  
Just like an arrow  
Pierced through my skin I bleed

I knew you were no angel.  
But god, what did I do oh

Do you remember what I said  
That first time we met  
Stay away, why couldn't you stay away  
I never needed anyone  
But now that you are gone  
Stay away, won't you just stay away" I choked up on the last line.

"Guess it's true, I'm not good, I don't understand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man.  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need.  
This is love it's clear to see.  
So darling, stay with me" he sang. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this will work.  
So you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt" he continued.

"That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Too late, oh uh"

On the last line, I broke down and erupted into tears, running away from everything there was. I cried. _Was this my fault? Was all of it my fault? What was Life?_ I ran until I couldn't anymore, and shrunk onto the floor, knowing I broke something, crying my eyes out.

* * *

What should I do? She ran away like hell. I took off after her running in the direction she went. I knew Aubrey would kill us, but I needed to get her back. Stacie caught me with one the cheerleaders when she was irritating me. I said something really horrible to her and she laughed like I had just said a joke. "I know she's such a slut" she said, winking. My eyes widened as she leaned forward. My eyes darted over her. I heard a choke and as I shifted my gaze I saw Stacie. I knew she must have been heartbroken. I got up, but the blonde bimbo grabbed me by my collar. "Let's enjoy. I got rid of her for you." I pulled away in disgust but as I walked out, I couldn't see her anywhere. Now thinking about it, it was the worst thing I've ever did to anyone and I feel horrible because of it. In the Riff- Off tonight I tried to win her back, really, but I knew she was incredibly mad at me. I poured out my feeling in my singing and she did too. It was like she had already thought of songs to sing. She probably was listening to the Depressing playlist she always listened to. As I walked through the Garden Side of BU, I heard sobs. I made my way over behind a shrub, she sat on the grass, and silently crying as tears dropped down her cheeks. It was cold outside, and she was wearing _shorts_. I walked over and crouched down over her. "Babe I" I started. She cut me off. "What Donald? Are you going to say _Sorry?_ " "Stace" I said. She wasn't letting me finish. "Don't say you weren't doing anything with her because I'm not blind and I saw what you did you FUCKING called me a slut and I-" She yelled. I leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

 _He's kissing me._ Oh my god he's kissing me! I pulled back slightly but went back in losing myself in his embrace. When he pulled back finally, he looked me in the eye, and said "I'm sorry, I really am. I have no idea what blondie wanted from me but I won't give it to her. You're the only one in my mind Stacie. I only care for you. I love you, Stacie". I stared at him with my eyes open wide. "I…" I said, shocked. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. He held my face with both his hands. "I love you, okay. I need you." I kissed him with full force. We were tangled in one another on the grass when I started to shiver. "You're cold". I laughed. "I am" I whispered. He took off his hoodie and put it over my arms. We walked back to the pool. He kissed my tear stained cheeks. I strolled back to the Bellas, smiling dreamily.


End file.
